Study Time or Maybe Not
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Haruhi is trying to Study but three certain members of the host club won't let her, so to fix the problem, a game is made out of it. Who will win and who will lose and who will just creak up laughing.


**Author's Note:** hi this is my second Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, though it's the first one I'm posting. I'm still pretty new to the series, so sorry if the characters seem a little out of character, I tried my best. This is actually the shortest fic, (I think) I've ever written; only 2 and a bit pages long, but i did it for fun (and i was bored, i was writting this in betweenmy school lessons). Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read and you can tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Study Time or Maybe Not**

At Ouran High School, when you want to study quietly, it is not the best idea to try and study when you have three, easily bored, extreme energetic boys, who think of you as a toy to play with. Trying to ignore isn't the easiest of things and they only try hard to catch your attention and annoy you mercilessly.

Haruhi Fujioka was sitting at a table, in music room three and trying to ignore the four boys who where trying to annoy her senseless, they where all talking at the same time all about different things.

"Go bug, someone else." She yelled at them for eighth time.

"But theirs no one else here to bug, beside you." Said Hikaru innocently.

"What about him." She snapped, jerking her finger into Tamaki who had been talking no stop about how cute she was, he only shut up when he saw a finger flying at his face, he open his mouth to complain, but Haruhi cut him off, " why don't you bug him, he's easier to wind up and bring crashing down." She demanded, she could hear pleading in her voice and realised she was doomed as she had shown emotion and now they would never leave her alone.

"Nah, he's too easy and we need a change." Kaoru said, though he could see the anger in Haruhi eyes and wondered if it was wise to keep pushing her like this, they had been doing it all afternoon and he wonder if they should lay off for a bit.

"Well go find some one else." She snapped at them, turning back to her book.

Kaoru decided to give it up, they had had their fun now it was time to leave her alone, but apparently Hikaru and Tamaki had other ideas. Kaoru glanced towards Honey, Mori and Kyoya, who had all wisely kept their distanced, they where all counting.

"That's it," Haruhi yelled, and Honey, Mori, Kyoya all said "lift off".

"If you don't be quiet now, I will leave this school, change my name and never talk to you again." She yelled at them, Hikaru grinned.

"Oh yeah, have anything else to back that up."

"I'll break up with all of you." She snarled at them, before realising what she had said. _Oh my God, did I say I would __**break up**__ with them._

For a few seconds the room was quiet, everyone thinking _did she just say… yeah she did…wow she is mad…_

"Break…up?" Hikaru asked breaking the silence, his eyes wide with surprised, his whole face startled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Tamaki howled loudly, fling his arms around her, followed by the Twins and Honey.

"don't break up with us, we'll shut up, we promise." They yelled, hugging her fiercely.

"ok, ok, can't breath, dieing here, dieing, dieing, I'm dead." Haruhi said feeling the arms loosen around her, except for one pair that still held her in a bone crushing, strangling hug.

"NO, Haruhi don't die, don't die on Daddy." Tamaki howled, swinging her around and around.

"My Lord, you're the one making her die." The Twins said calmly.

"Oh right, sorry about that." Tamaki said laughing weakly.

"Let's play a game." Kaoru said suddenly, everyone looked at him, Haruhi groaned, any game the Twins came up with; it was going to be loud and annoying and she was going to have to suffer for it.

"Who can stay silent the longest and how long can we go without trying to annoy Haruhi for just the hell of it." Kaoru said grinning, Haruhi blinked, no one was going to agree to this, but as the Host Club had the habit of surprising her, as they did now, they all agreed. For some this was going to be an easy every day thing for them, Kyoya and Mori both feel into their usual silent states, Kyoya fiddling with his computer and Mori standing protectively beside Honey, who was happily eating cake and playing with his bunny rabbit.

Others where finding the game far harder, Kaoru tried to read a book, but got quickly bored of it, so went on to watch his brother and Tamaki go silently insane, which in itself was actually rather amusing. Tamaki and Hikaru where having a silent argument together, they where sitting on either side of the room, glaring, both trying to keep quiet, to not make a noise, for fear of losing and of Haruhi wraith.

Haruhi sat staring at her book, unable to concentrate, though the room was quiet, it was the quiet that got to her more then the noise. She looked behind her at the group of boys, she met Kaoru in the eye, who nodded his head towards the other side of the room, Haruhi glance towards the end, let out a giggle, Tamaki and Hikaru, where going silently insane, they where so intently glaring at each other they didn't notice that all the Host Club watching them in amusement to see who would creak first.

Haruhi let out another giggle and couldn't stop, her giggles turn to laughter, until she laughing so hard she was endanger of falling of her chair, which she did, catching the attention of Tamaki and Hikaru, who both swung around to see, Haruhi laying flat on her back on the floor, with her legs and feet resting on the chair sit, her arms around her stomach and laughing so hard she was hiccuping between giggles and gasping for breath.

"Haruhi are you alright? Say something." Tamaki and Hikaru both gasped they shot across the floor to her side. However seeing them standing above her demanding if she was alright seemed to make her only laugh harder.

She tried to gasp something out between her laughter, both boys bent closer to hear what she was saying.

"You... lost…" she giggled, the two boys looked at each other and looked stricken, which made Haruhi, laugh seemingly harder.

It took over an hour to calm, Haruhi down, Tamaki and Hikaru had to stand outside, to stop her from breaking out in giggles once again.

"You know." Said Hikaru to everyone as they walked out to the school yard, "it's not fair, I only lost because Haruhi was laughing her death, what was I suppose to do let her die." Haruhi giggled from behind them.

"oh no you don't, don't start that again, it took us an hour to calm you down." Hikaru and Tamaki both said, clapping their hands over her mouth.

Haruhi sighed, she didn't get to study after all that trouble, though it was silly to think that she could ever study anywhere that had the Host Club near by, but despite her lack of study and her stomach ach she had received from her laughter, she had had a good day, they are going to either drive me insane, or convert me into one of them, neither I want but they are interesting to be around and good to have them as friends, even if they are the weirdest group of people I've hung around with.

"hey, tomorrow can we try to play that again and Haruhi can you try not to start laughing threw the middle of it or at least try to stop an hour less then today, because it's very distracting and not fair when you won't stop." Hikaru said, ducking to miss Haruhi flying bag, before running off after his brother laughing. Haruhi shook her head, they where going to drive her insane, she would never become some one like them.

**

* * *

**hope you enjoyed and that the characters weren't to out of character, please review, thanks bye. 


End file.
